


梦中的婚礼

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: *现实设定*如题，请勿代入现实！！！
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 2





	梦中的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> *现实设定  
> *如题，请勿代入现实！！！

01

40代，对偶像来说是个结婚的正常年龄。

永濑正站在台上，紧张地握着话筒，双手手心都出了好多汗，喝过水的嗓子出奇的干涩。

他在台前站过大半辈子，已经很久很久没有经历过这么紧张的时刻了。

当然这并不是永濑的婚礼，是他的队友平野紫耀的，他暂时还没有结婚的打算。

原本，他只答应了当伴郎。在婚礼上发言的邀请，平野没提，他也默契地没提。愿意当伴郎，还是由于kp的门把们都答应了。

毕竟在前男友的婚礼上发言，想想就很尴尬。

或者说，也不算前男友，因为他们之间，没有人说过告白，没有人说过开始，也没有人说过结束。

年轻时稀里糊涂地开始，后来自然而然地就断了。

虽然他们已经分手很久了，这段关系可能只有他们两个人知道，没告诉过其他任何人。

怂恿永濑上台发言的人们完全是一时兴起想看戏。

至于他为什么会被喊上台，时间还要回到10分钟前。

永濑沉默地在台下看完了一系列仪式，他感觉自己意外的情绪还算稳定。

在来之前，他想过要不要假装迟到。最后还是乖乖的准时到了。

永濑努力地挂起笑容，让自己笑得不那么营业。他想，既然来都来了，那就好好地祝福平野。

希望平野正常地结婚生子，正常地、幸福地走完一生，也是他长久以来的愿望。

他舍不得平野受苦。

最后一次和平野两个人去神社时，他为平野许过愿。

他以前也去神社许过愿，希望平野一辈子幸福安康。他那时只是单纯地想着，平野那么好，应当得到最好的，理应拥有最幸福的生活。

而这次的愿望是具体的、关于婚姻和家庭的。现在终于实现了。

所以看着这些婚礼仪式时，他既觉得心里已麻木了，又为平野感到欣慰，苦中作乐地微笑、鼓掌。

其他宾客在欢呼，而永濑出神地凝视着平野，身着白色的西装，身姿挺拔，依然是以前那个耀眼的王子殿下，只是不再属于他了。

谁也没想到，随便一抛的捧花，会落到永濑怀里。

传说在婚礼上接到捧花的人，也会得到幸福，永濑手忙脚乱地接住捧花时，他感觉这个传说并不灵验。

平野和永濑都楞住了，望着彼此，这是他们今天的第一次对视。

周围的空气也跟着凝固了两秒。

随即，热闹的人群里爆发出更大的欢呼声，叽叽喳喳地说他俩有缘，分不清是谁嚷嚷着要永濑上台讲几句。

主持人听见，用话筒重复了一遍这个提议，然后他就被众人吵吵闹闹地推上台了。

台下的宾客们都起着哄等他发言，永濑用余光瞟着身旁新郎的侧脸，一如既往的微笑，似乎无动于衷。

他好像回到了十几岁刚入所时的状态，站在台上，不知所措，想不出该说什么。

明明他已经参加过很多次朋友的婚礼了，背稿说些万能的句式也该说得出两句。

可他简直像什么都忘了，或许是他不想说那些敷衍的套话。

凭借着mc的职业素养，永濑强迫自己冷静下来。

一只手紧紧地攥着话筒，一只手拿着捧花，指甲都快要陷入花茎里，他才艰难地开口。

“抱歉没准备，可能说得比较乱。我和紫耀认识二十多年了，回忆太长，反而不知从何说起，”永濑清了清嗓子，尽量把话说得通顺些，“紫耀这个人呢，嗯，从我认识他起，就是个认真又很有责任心的人。我……”

他停顿了几秒，犹豫着能以怎样的身份说出这句话。

“我觉得能遇见紫耀，和他一直做队友，是我这辈子经历的最幸运的事，”仅仅是作为队友，其他的对他们来说都不合适，“一直以来，谢谢了。”

他分不清在这里回忆哪些事，才是适合这个场合的，才是得体的。

干脆略过了什么也没说，别人的场合，就不要喧宾夺主了。

“我一直期盼着他能拥有寻常家庭的幸福，现在紫耀终于找到了他想要共度一生的人。我衷心地祝福他……希望他们的爱情能够长长久久，永远幸福。”

说到最后明显有些哽咽了，平野始终在旁边静静地听着，见永濑说完了他也还没有反应，新娘先走过来感谢永濑，周围的其他人则拍了拍永濑的肩膀，以为他是喜极而泣。

在外人看来，他们可真是一对好同事。

02

热闹的席间，其他人兴致勃勃地聊天喝酒，而永濑一个人躲到角落里，一杯接一杯地喝着闷酒。

几个熟人过来提醒他别喝太多了，问他要不要过来一起玩。

他笑着摇头，说想出去吹会儿风醒醒酒。

永濑走到酒店的庭院里，四下无人，他抬头仰望天空，此时东京的夜空中，没有月亮，也没有星星。

连星星都看不见，连星星都不愿陪着他，真是个糟糕的夜晚。

他仰着头向前走，想要找到哪怕一颗星星。

前面有处喷泉，永濑沿着喷泉的边缘，张开双臂，摇摇晃晃地走着。

在他尚且还很幼稚的年纪，平野会牵着他的手，和他一起胡闹。

炎热的夏日里，两人的手都热乎乎地冒着汗，是温热的，而不是今天的那种冷汗。

好想回到那时候，就不会有那么多成熟之后的顾虑了。

突然，永濑失足掉入水中，喷泉并不深，但他爬不起来了。

他好像睡着了，静静地躺在池水里。

婚礼时留下的玫瑰花瓣，还漂浮在池水上，红色的花瓣衬着睡美人单薄瘦削的身躯，路灯和远处柔和的灯光洒在水面上，呈现出一种妖艳又病态的美感。

可他的脸上，却浮现出安详幸福的神情，像是他少年时独有的腼腆羞涩的笑容。

冬日冰凉的池水麻痹了他的神经，产生了荒诞不经的幻觉。

如同卖火柴的小女孩，在寒冷的冬夜里，脑海里最后的一点意识，是暖洋洋的炉火和香嫩可口的食物。

在永濑的幻觉里，是神圣洁白的教堂，一缕缕阳光透过彩色的玻璃窗，落入空旷的室内。

大量白色的花瓣在空中飞舞，在阳光的照射下，如光斑一般迷人眼，晃得人意识不清。

嗑嗒一声，教堂的门开启，光线更刺目了，熟悉的身影拿着一捧鲜花和戒指，从逆光中走来。

他想往前走，却动不了。

那人的脚步声好像每一声都踩在他的心上，他的心跳也跟着越跳越快。

他还想继续沉溺在梦里，不想醒来。

在即将交换戒指之时，他感觉自己落入了一个陌生又熟悉的、温暖的怀抱。

03

永濑落水的时间不算长，及时被救出来了，没出什么大问题，但还是大病了一场。

醒来之后，他忘记了和平野有关的，那些不为人知的隐秘记忆。

仅此而已，其它都完好无损。

没有人知道他忘了，包括他自己。因为这些记忆，本来就是几乎只有他们两个人知道的秘密。

大家都以为永濑痊愈了，无人知晓，一串串冗长的记忆，被埋葬在他记忆之海深处的裂缝里，只是偶尔会冒出气泡，成了一个阳光照射不到的、永远无法痊愈的疤痕。

住院期间，平野来看过永濑几次，毕竟是在他的婚礼上出的事。

在见到平野的时候，永濑总感觉心脏莫名的抽痛，脑海中像冒泡泡一样，浮现出一些光怪陆离的片段。

有少年时期碳酸饮料似的青涩、酸甜，有20代烈酒似的热烈、放纵，还有后来陈酿般的苦闷、纠结，随后戛然而止。

可当他想要回忆更具体的事时，泡泡就破碎了，头痛难忍，什么也想不起来。

出院那天，在平野离开后，永濑问同行的海人。

“为什么，我见到平野的时候，总感觉这么奇怪呢？”

永濑详细地描述了他的症状，包括他脑海里闪现的一些支离破碎的画面。

海人听着他说的话，眼睛慢慢变红，支支吾吾了半天，也说不出来一句完整的话，忽然眼泪就流下来了，抱着他哭得稀里哗啦。

永濑不懂缘由，还拍着海人的背，安慰他别哭了。

“没什么，廉可能……可能以前做过什么梦吧，”海人故作轻松地放开永濑，强颜欢笑，笑得比哭还难看，说，“我请你吃饭吧，想吃啥都行。”

然后两个人开开心心地吃饭打游戏去了。

04

一段时间不见，家里落了点灰。

永濑收拾房间时，在一堆首饰盒里，发现一条项链，是常见的克罗心的十字造型，看起来很旧，似乎很久没带过了。

他试着回忆了一下是什么时候买的，没想起来，又开始头痛。

算了，不想了。

他爱购物，饰品很多，有个忘了来历的项链也不奇怪。

他想，也许就是个不重要的东西，才会遗忘。

重要的事，为什么会忘呢？

银质的项链已经发黑，他端详了一会儿，随手准备把项链扔进一旁的垃圾桶里。

没扔准，项链掉在地上发出清脆的响声，像是在提示他。

他蹲下去捡，猛地站起来，突然一阵晕眩，可能是低血糖吧。

他手心里攥着项链，扶着桌子坐下来，想了想，还是把项链放回去了。

不知为何，他感觉虽然不会再戴了，但如果真的扔了，他一定会后悔。

05

现在永濑过得很开心，不用再为情所困，也挺好。

只是在见到平野时，还会难受。

还有在梦里，会浮现一些不记得的、幸福却又怅然若失的片段。离奇的真实感，让他分不清是否真的经历过这一切。

偶尔，还会出现梦中的婚礼，他始终看不分明，婚礼的另一个主角究竟是谁。


End file.
